The Wonderful World of Frozen
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Anna wants to introduce her kids to the classics, but all they want to watch is Frozen. Modern day AU. Pure fluff. One shot


_I started this ages ago, but then forgot about it. It's just a pure fluff piece. Nothing much to it. It's also a bit of real life for me. My kids are obsessed with Frozen right now. Lol. It takes place in the The Day Our Lives Turned Upside Down universe. You do not have to have read that to read this. Also, technically Disney+ would have come out before any of their kids were born. However, for the sake of this story, it didn't come out until Liv was 3. Enjoy! _

**The Wonderful World of **_**Frozen**_

Anna had been counting down the days until the service could be downloaded. She had gone through the steps to make sure they already had the three year deal. For weeks, she had written down all of the movies she wanted to watch with her children and in what order they would watch.

John had chuckled at her list, but he didn't tease her too much. He knew it made her happy and at the end of the day, if she was happy, John was happy.

On the first day, Anna had known there would be issues. So Anna waited until the second day to get everything set up.

"Look John! I can make us each a profile! Which character do you want to be?" Anna excitedly asked. It was bright and early in the morning. John hadn't even finished his first cup of coffee for the day. The twins were still sleeping and Liv was running circles around the kitchen island. John swooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek making her giggle.

"I don't care, my darling, whoever you want me to be," John answered.

Anna twisted her lips and scrolled through the many options. When she found Goofy, she smiled.

"You can be Goofy!" At that, John scoffed.

"I am not anything like Goofy. Of all the characters in the world, why that one?"

"No, you're right. Not Goofy. Hum...There are Star Wars ones. You like Star Wars," Anna stated. "Darth Vader?"

"Sure," John simply stated. He watched as Anna giddily made his profile for him. He couldn't tell her there was a good chance he wouldn't ever watch Disney + on his own. Instead, he just asked her who she was going to be.

"Ariel or Rapunzel, of course." Anna then furrowed her brows. "But which one should I choose? Ariel was my childhood favorite, but I'm blonde like Rapunzel. Or what about Moana. She is my favorite of the new ones…."

John cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips. "Well, Moana is Hope's favorite. You should probably save her for Hope."

"Of course."

John sat Liv down on the seat and handed her a cup of milk. Upon seeing all the characters on the screen, the three year old pointed to the television and stood up on the couch.

"I want to watch Elsa," Liv told her mother.

"Livvie, darling, sit down," John told his youngest. The dark haired girl plopped down on her bottom and twisted her lips.

"Can we watch Elsa now?" She questioned. Then she turned her lips up into a smile and said, "Please?"

"Not yet, I'm almost finished making us each a profile, Liv. Isn't this exciting?" John laughed at Anna's excitement over the new service. He looked to Liv who crossed her arms across her chest and twisted up her lips to one side.

"Not really." At that, John heartily laughed. Anna turned to him and frowned.

"What? She's three. Watching you create five individual profiles for us is not going to excite her," John explained, inching himself forward and pecking a kiss on her cheek. "I need to go wake up the twins. They need to eat breakfast so I can get them off to school on time."

When John had both of the twins yawning and entering the living room with him, he found Anna and Liv debating over what to first watch.

"Elsa, mommy, please," Liv asked.

"But there is so much on here you haven't seen yet, Liv! Look there's _Cinderella_, _The Little Mermaid_, oh look! _The Sound of Music_! _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_! John! Look at all these classics they have!"

"Uh huh," John casually replied. "What are the kids having for breakfast or do I need to run them through somewhere this morning?"

Anna gave him a sheepish grin. "I forgot all about breakfast, to be honest. I got a little excited."

"That's fine. Alright Kit and Hope, go put on your clothes and I'll take you for doughnuts."

"Yay!" They replied in unison, before running off to their room.

"I think we should watch _The Little Mermaid_ that was my favorite as a little girl."

"No," Liv said with a shake of her head, "Elsa."

John chuckled. "Not sure you're winning this one, my darling. I'm going to go help the twins finish getting ready for school. You guys have fun watching _Frozen._"

With a sigh, Anna clicked on _Frozen_. But she couldn't help but smile when Liv shouted out a hurrah.

X-X-X-X-X

John got home early from work. When he walked into the house, he heard all three children singing at the top of their lungs to the television.

"_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" _

Anna was in the kitchen cleaning off the counter top and upon seeing John she smiled. She walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked him. John nodded.

"Did you? How many times have you watched that today?" Anna playfully pushed his upper arm and sighed.

"I don't know, several. I did get to watch something else when Liv napped. It rained all day, so it was the perfect day to laze around and watch nostalgic movies. But all Liv would let me watch was Elsa."

John laughed. "Sorry, darling. Tonight, after they go to bed, you can have control of the app again."

Anna leaned back into him and brought his head to hers so that their lips almost touched.

"Perhaps, but I had other plans tonight." She told him with a wink.

"Ah, Mrs. Bates, what kind of plans?" John questioned with a rise of his eyebrows that made Anna laugh.

"The kind that would make you blush," Anna answered.

"Well then, I guess we have to get the kids to bed early tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Bates. We do. And luckily, I have the twins tonight and you have Liv. So, good luck!"

John took her lips with his and deepened it, making Anna moan.

"Good luck to us both," he added. Anna nodded.

"Ew," Kit interrupted. Anna turned her head to find Kit standing at the edge of the kitchen. "Get a room."

Anna's eyes widened and John's jaw fell open.

"Where did you learn a phrase like that and what do you think it means, young man?" Anna asked him.

"I don't know. I heard it on something when two people were kissing. Doesn't it mean kiss on your own room and not where I can see it?"

"Um….yes," John awkwardly replied, "But it's not an appropriate phrase for a five year old. So we don't want to hear you say that again, okay?"

Kit shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." It seemed Kit had forgotten why he came into the kitchen, because he turned and headed back to finish the film with his siblings.

"I'm not ready for that," Anna said, her head falling onto John's chest. He placed his hand on her lower back and gave it a quick rub.

"Me either. They are growing up way too quickly."

"They are," Anna agreed. Standing up, she pulled the casserole out of the oven. The edges were slightly burnt and her lips curled down into a frown.

"It looks delicious," John quickly said, giving her a sweet smile. The way his lips curled up made his skin crinkle by his eye. Anna always loved when it did that.

"You look delicious," she said quietly. John's eyebrows mischievously jerked up and down, making Anna giggle. "Alright, Mr. Bates, now you're just being silly."

He winked and then turned toward the kids. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

-X-X-X-X-X

_A Week Later _

John sent Anna out for a night with the girls. He and the children ordered pizza and then made cookies. He promised the kids a movie before bedtime.

As he snuggled with all three kids on the couch, he turned on Disney+ to search for a new movie for them all to watch. However, unanimously, the three all asked for the same movie.

"_Frozen_!"

"_Frozen_!"

"Elsa!"

John sighed, "Aren't you tired of that movie? Don't you want to try something new?"

"No!"

"No!"

"No! Elsa!"

"Oh, alright."

-X-X-X-X-

When Anna arrived home, she found all four asleep on the couch. The credits for _Frozen _were rolling on the screen and she chuckled. She flipped off the television and John awoke with a yawn.

"Let's put the kids in their beds," Anna suggested. John just nodded. The two each took a twin and took them to their room first. Then John took Liv to her bed.

"Daddy?" Liv's sleepy voice asked as he laid her down into her bed.

"Yes, Livvie?"

"I love you, Mommy, Kit, Hope, and Elsa...oh and Anna too!" John chuckled. He pressed a kiss upon her cheek and tucked the covers up and over her small frame.

"I love you too, baby girl. Sleep well."

He watched as her eyes fluttered back asleep and then headed back to his bedroom.

Anna was already in their bed, pulling her hair into a side braid.

"I see you got roped into watching _Frozen _tonight."

"The kids are relentless," he joked. He tucked himself into the bed next to Anna and pulled her into his arms. "Maybe we should take them to Disney soon."

At his suggestion, Anna jumped up and placed her hands on his chest.

"Do you really mean it, John?" Her eyes were bright and full of joy.

"Of course."

She climbed on top of him and began to eagerly kiss him. Before he knew it, Anna had pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"Had I known you would have reacted this well to the suggestion, I would have suggested it ages ago," John teased.

"Silly beggar," Anna teased back. "Now take off your pants."

John didn't have to be told twice. It wasn't long before the two had been joined as one and happily found their releases. As they lay together afterwards, Anna sighed happily against his chest.

"I think it'll be fun."

"Me too."

"Of course, we'll have to do all the _Frozen _things. Especially the Elsa and Anna meet in greet!"

"Ah yes, it'll be the Wonderful World of _Frozen," _John replied with a laugh.

"It really will. Goodnight, Mr. Bates."

"Goodnight, my darling."

**The End **


End file.
